Ivory Labs HQ Tower (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Ivory Laboratories Headquarters Tower is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It appears in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. History & Ivory Laboratories Ivory Laboratories was in the process of expanding rapidly after being acquired by EAST Corp. Harvest Orange wanted to centralize all biochemical development at EAST Corp under Ivory Labs, and in the process establish more of a direct influence in its day to day operations himself. As part of this reorganization, Harvest Orange ordered the construction of a brand new headquarters building in Heartfield. Lymos, Vedius, and Nosio, the founders of Ivory Labs, had all come from the Whinny City area. Uprooting them was intentional. Not only would it allow him to exert his authority over their projects better, but he also felt that Whinny City was a much higher value target of the Zebras than Heartfield. The move also gave Harvest an opportunity to separate the three of them. Only Nosio was formally relocated to manage operations at the Headquarters Tower so that he could work personally with the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps on the S.O.R.A. Project. Heartfield was the closest of their locations to Fort Deadtree. While generally cold and emotionless, Nosio would often complain about the heat and humidity in Heartfield. As a result of this, Nosio was constantly tinkering with the building's climate control system. Somewhere along the line, and for questionable reasons, the Re-Agent tanks were also connected to this upgraded climate control system. It was supposedly as a measure of last resort in case of Zebra invasion, but it is unknown who actually gave the order. This emergency measure was triggered during the megaspell exchange, filling the whole tower with the deadly Re-Agent. The employees, visitors, and presumably Nosio himself were all killed. The megaspells also damaged the structural integrity of the tower, breaking it above the third floor so that it leans against two neighboring buildings. Because the climate system was connected to the Re-Agent's production tanks, the caustic smoke is continually produced to keep the building saturated. The yellow smoke leaks out of the leaning tower over the office buildings it has collapsed against. This keeps all three buildings empty, as most lifeforms can't survive the base form of the Re-Agent. After the Great War, the Chemical Corps found the building inhospitable, even with their advanced HAZMAT suits. None of the troopers who explored the ruins survived. This would eventually lead to Colonel Baker seeking out Frozen Peaks, as she might be the only one who could survive the tower. While inside, she was contacted by a mysterious figure through one of the sentineldroids guarding the basement levels. After a long discussion, Freezie agreed to activate the building's self-destruct. The main reactor detonated, vaporizing the building and everything inside. The remnants of the upper levels and neighboring buildings were scattered for several blocks, killing hundreds of feral ghouls in the process. Behind The Scenes * "Ivory Labs" as a name is inspired by "Emory University" a research collaborator with the CDC. * The location was created accordingly because of the biological warfare plot of the story, and the Centers of Disease Control and Prevention headquarters located in Atlanta. * One of the original inceptions of the Ice Mare story idea came from the first season of The Walking Dead, which features a fictional zombie-infested Atlanta and CDC Complex which is destroyed by self-detonating explosives. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)